


Get Your Shit Princess

by AngelTalion



Category: Glee
Genre: HuntBastian Roommates, Kunter Friendship/Bromance, KurtBastian is pre-sash, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Physical Abuse, abusive!Blaine, protective!Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/pseuds/AngelTalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Sebastian expected to see before he finished his coffee was Kurt Hummel exiting his very strait best friend's bedroom in nothing but one of his shirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Your Shit Princess

**Author's Note:**

> These things just... happen in my head and I have to get them out. So yeah, this happened.

Sebastian's coffee mug hit the ground, the ceramic handle breaking off but the heavier cup part managing to stay intact. Hot coffee burnt the top of his foot, causing him to hop around cursing quite colorfully in French. However he felt completely justified as Kurt 'Pretty-Boy' Hummel, or some well muscled sleep mussed version, exited Hunter Clarington's bedroom. Hunter who was not only Sebastian's best friend, but his very strait best friend and roommate. And Kurt, Kurt had on one of Hunter's shirts that managed to be long enough to be a fucking dress on the man. 

"What the ever loving fuck?" He finally managed in English as he turned on Kurt, who was pouring his own coffee. It was then Sebastian noticed that Kurt knew where the cups were, the spoons, was using the non-sugar sweetener that had appeared in the cupboard and a sweet soymilk was added to his coffee. 

Kurt for his part just sighed and made to leave the kitchen, "Not now, Sebastian." When Sebastian grabbed the pail arm tightly, he immediately released and stepped back at the cry of pain that escaped Kurt's mouth. Hunter's door flew open and his roommate stormed forward looking around their apartment for something… someone. Kurt had backed into a corner, trembling and gripping his mug like a life line. "It's ok, Hunter. It's ok. Everything is ok." The taller well built man simply moved forward putting down the coffee and pulling Kurt into his chest with such tender care Sebastian felt himself ache. What could have happened to make Hunter like this, protective in such way?

"Ok. Here is what is going to happen. We are going to sit down, and one or both of you is going to explain to me what the hell is going on. Or I swear to God I'm going to make your lives hell." He growled grabbing the first aid kit and spraying his foot with burn spray.

Shaking his head, Hunter pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt's head. "Look, I don't think this is the time. Kurt, from what he's told me is justified in, not trusting you. This isn't the sort of thing that…"

Hunter stopped when Kurt's head lifted and he looked up at green eyes. Sebastian noticed the dark circles, puffy red eyes, and something else… something that made his stomach turn, fading bruises along his jaw. How had he missed that before? How had he not noticed the signs, fuck he'd lived with them most of his life. Turning he dry heaved into the sink, glad he hadn't eaten. Regaining control Sebastian closed his eyes shaking his head, even as he pulled at his hair. "No. No, not you. There is no way…" He was mostly whispering to himself. Trying so hard to convince himself he was seeing things. 

Finally reopening his eyes Sebastian moved forward, before Kurt or Hunter knew it, he had the sleeve of Kurt's shirt pushed up. Revealing the mottled bruises and half moon cuts exactly the place he'd grabbed only moments ago. "I'm gonna kill him." The former warbler snarled. He was halfway to his room as the words finished. T-shirt over his head, jeans done up and sliding on some boat shoes before Kurt could compute the words and implication he heard the door slam.

"Oh! Oh NO!" He spun rushing for the door but Hunter caught him around the waist. 

"Let's put some pants on you before heading out into the streets, yeah?" The ex-military school man chuckled. He knew the deep dark Smyth home secrets. Knew why Sebastian wouldn't let himself be with anyone for too long, and deliberately sabotaged anything with someone he started to feel for. 

There was a groan, "Oh Gaga… Sebastian Smyth just saw me with no pants on!" The words cried out in such a forlorn tone made Hunter's brow crease. Sebastian had discovered Kurt's own dark secret, had run off to supposedly kill Kurt's fiancé but what Kurt was upset about was Sebastian having seen his legs bare?! 

"Are you fucking with me right now?" He asked completely confused. Jaw dropping he watched Kurt spin on his heal and march for the bedroom he'd come out of only 20 minutes ago. By the time he'd gathered himself and followed, Kurt was pulling on a pair of skinny jeans that Hunter wasn't entirely sure were legal. He'd never really seen Kurt in his regular cloths. Kurt took some classes with him and they always coincided with his physical NYADA classes. So Kurt, while still looking adorable and put together, was always in some form of work out gear. 

"I'm barrowing this shirt." He snapped bending to put his doc martin's on. Blinking again Hunter pulled a t-shirt on over his own jeans and then shoes. "You don't have to come Hunter." He whispered but there was so much worry and fear in Kurt's eyes that all Hunter could do was pull Kurt close in a hug once more. 

"Yeah, yeah I do. I promised I'd help and I'm not letting him close enough to hurt you." The larger of the two men whispered fiercely. "Now let's go stop Seb from committing murder. His dad can only pull so many strings, and mine won't let me keep being his roommate if kills someone."

Snorting Kurt exited and went to get a taxi while Hunter locked up. He hadn't really seen this determined air from Kurt before. There was just something different in him, Hunter couldn't help but be curious about it. Kurt lunged out of the taxi and into his building, racing for his and Blaine's third story apartment. The door was open and hollering could be heard from inside. 

Pushing the door the rest of the way, Kurt's voice caught in his throat. "You are REALLY going to try and give me a reason? An excuse for hitting your partner? For BEATING Kurt?" Sebastian had caught Blaine once more and this time shoved him hard against a wall holding him in place. 

"You… you don't even like Kurt! What the fuck does it matter to you what happens in the privacy of our home? In our relationship. It is none of your business." The short man was trying to struggle free of the hold.

Rolling his eyes Sebastian pulled Blaine from the wall before slamming him into it again and smiling when his head cracked against it. "You can't really be that stupid? It took three meetings for him to turn from cock-blocking irritant to my new favorite past time. Do you know how hard it is to find someone quick enough to keep up with me, who isn't afraid of my father? Even after everything he never gave an inch I didn't fucking earn. NO ONE makes me earn shit. Trust me, of people I considered friends, Kurt is on that very short list. And you… you trying to break him. Well that pisses me off more than having SEEN how badly you've been smacking him around."

"Meerkat, put him down." Kurt's voice snapped, making Sebastian stiffen. Of course Kurt had to hear all of that. Fuck him. Hunter was blinking looking between Sebastian and Kurt, what he'd been told of their relationship, in no way constituted nick names or challenging begrudging friendships. More along the lines of only just contained blood bath.

"No." Sebastian sniped back. "Get your shit together, Princess. You aren't staying here. And DO NOT argue with me, right now. It's not a negotiation."

Hunter wrapped arms around Kurt's middle as he scowled and started toward his roommate. "We kind of planned to get his things today already Seb. But you should probably let go of that lil guy." At first It was obviously Sebastian had no intention of following the request.

Sighing Kurt knew he was going to hate himself for this, but he'd dealt with Sam and Puck and his Dad for years and there was really only one compromise that might get the attention of the over protective aggressively vengeful sort Sebastian was behaving as at that moment. "Let him down and you can keep him over there." Looking at Hunter he mouthed a quick, 'I'm Sorry.' and gained a baffled look for his trouble. "And… and I'll stay with you and Hunter instead of Rachel until I can find a new place." Overly protective testosterone driven men, like Sam, Puck, and his Dad were always calmed when the person they were protecting would be in their immediate kill zone. 

Looking back at Kurt suspiciously he eyed the other man, "I promise Meerkat. I'll stay at your place." He breathed a sigh when Sebastian relaxed releasing his hold, at least enough that Blaine's feet touched carpeting.

A single nod in agreement was all Kurt got for a moment before Blaine was fully released. "Get your stuff, I'll call a car and some help." When Blaine made to move Sebastian slammed him into the wall. "YOU stay right there." 

Hunter herded Kurt to the bedroom and opened the drawers and closet knowing it was the cloths Kurt would go for first. Kurt was getting his suit cases out from under the bed when he asked, "A car and some help?" With a snort Hunter just looked at the fragile beauty he was evidentially adopting. "Right, rich boys… of course you have drivers and random movers at your beck and call. How silly of me." Efficiently as if on auto pilot Kurt began packing instructing Hunter what went where and gathering his things from the bathroom. Upon exiting for the third time (Hunter was pretty sure his mom didn't even own that much bathroom crap and she'd been collecting it over a life time!) Kurt found boxes designed specifically for hanging clothing to be moved and two men waiting for instruction. "Damn, I never thought I'd say I loved Sebastian Smyth but that is just too good to be true." He sighed and began instructing the men what and how to pack after giving them gloves. He had no idea what was on their hands or where they'd been, they were not touching his silk Versace without protection.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to feed your authors. Most are starving and desperate for feedback. :p


End file.
